


her./hers. (part one)

by softvillaneve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, because we all know that's gonna happen, fluff i guess?, maybe some implied sadness, set after eve and villanelle start dating, villaneve is canon thanks for coming to my TED talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvillaneve/pseuds/softvillaneve
Summary: from Villanelle's pov





	her./hers. (part one)

          it’s in the way that she moves. with purpose, with unfaltering confidence. the way that she speaks and commands everyone’s attention. she knows what she wants to say, and says it, no matter how preposterous others might think it to be. to see where her ideas come from would be to look into the mind of a genius. but to get close enough to do that is one hell of a challenge.

 

_her._

 

she’s bold, but oh so timid. the life of the party, but the first to suggest that a night in watching some animated film is better than a night out. from the outside looking in, she is full of strength, confidence, but inside, she worries more than she should. about herself, her job, her life. she’s a paradox, through and through, but that’s what makes her the most unique person you will ever know.

 

_her._

 

the way she smiles and makes you feel like you’re the only one she’s ever loved. the look in her eyes when she knows she has you beat. her hand intertwining with yours like God intended them to fit together so damn well. feeling her breath on your cheek as she leans in to whisper ‘race you’, and feeling your heart skip a beat watching her run towards the bedroom.

 

_her._

 

to look at her and realize that you’ve never felt this way about anyone in your life. it’s so damn scary, but every look, every touch, every smile, every laugh, all make the sheer panic and terror turn to butterflies that fly off into the bright blue sky. you had to be so strong, because no one was ever strong for you. now you no longer have to be brave all the time. because she is there, being brave for you. holding you when the nightmares won’t let you sleep. drying your tears when you can no longer hold them back.

 

_her._

 

she’s so much more than you’ll ever deserve, but she sees you as an equal. she doesn’t judge. she doesn’t see you as your past or your mistakes. she sees you as the light of day, the warmth of the sun that falls across her face in the morning as she lies next to you in bed. she sees you as the one she belongs to. now and forever.

 

_she is mine. and i am **hers**._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short. i'll be making a second part to this from Eve's pov, and after that, i might try writing a longer one shot or even a multi-chapter. i'm actually really happy with how this turned out though. i've had this sort of simple idea in my head for days, and i think it came together well. hope you guys like it. leave a comment and some kudos if you want :-) oh and if you have twitter, follow me @softvillaneve for all kinds of quality killing eve content ;-)


End file.
